Conventional commercial walk-behind turf care machines, such as walk-behind lawnmowers include a number of levers and linkages used to control machine operation. During routine operation, these machines must often be maneuvered around trees, flower beds and other obstacles quickly and with precision. Because these machines typically weigh several hundred pounds, it would be labor intensive, if not impossible, to operate and maneuver the turf care machines in such a manner for extensive periods of time without some type of operator assist device.
Therefore, commercial turf care machines are typically equipped with self-propelling drive mechanisms for driving the wheels of the machines. These drive mechanisms typically include a mechanism for transferring the driving torque from a source of power such as an internal combustion engine to at least two of the machine wheels, thereby turning the machine wheels and assisting the machine operator in both propelling and maneuvering the piece of equipment.
While both hydraulic and mechanical drive mechanisms have been commonly used in the past, belt driven drive mechanisms are being implemented in walk-behind turf care machines on an ever increasing basis due to the decrease in price and known reliability of such systems. Belt driven drive mechanisms have long been known to exhibit desirable characteristics such as allowing a machine operator to quickly switch among forward, neutral and reverse modes of operation.
A turf care machine operator manipulates a typical belt driven drive mechanism through a plurality of levers located on an operator/turf machine interface such as a pair of handle bars. These operator control systems typically include both belt tensioning and speed controls and enhance machine operability and maneuverability. Additionally, separate braking controls are provided which can readily be used to stop a moving self propelled mower. A typical belt tensioning control provides the machine operator with selective control among forward, neutral and reverse modes of operation, while a typical speed control provides the operator with a control for regulating the maximum forward speed at which the machine can be operated.
While present belt driven drive operator control systems such as those described above exhibit sufficient performance characteristics, such systems require numerous linkages between the components to implement, thus increasing turf care machine cost. It is also desirable to provide more ergonomic arrangements for the operator controls to facilitate ease of operation and provision of operation instructions.